User talk:Paris-the-adventurer
Hi! welcome to my chat! hiiiiiii! Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Sprinke*Sparkle Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hey hey Hey I'm really sorry for being a cinnamon roll, I hope I make it up with this http://sprinkesparkle.wikia.com/wiki/Unicorn_Song_Video~ Is one of the 3-tails you? I'm also pretty sure that the word sparkle has an "l" I think I'm a princess unicorn.. and I do have a character. I think I'm a princess unicorn.. and I do have a character SweetSugarFionna~ Hiyaa x) Hiyaa Pairs x) Your wikia is REALLY awesome, I just wanted to say what kind of stuff do you want on your wikia and what kind of pages do you want on your wikia? :O Anyways, Let me know if you need anything! CUPCAKES O_O NOM NOM NOM!! <(O3O)> 21:05, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Why don't u come on dis wiki anymore? :( I HERE Happy Smoothie 22:32, June 2, 2012 (UTC) WIKIA PEEPS YOONITE!!! Ellur Paris....I was just wondering if I can...Edit...and add pages to your wikia?? :O you can just tell meh what you want on your wikia and WHAM-OH! Its done K? BTW...I'll try to get peeps to come to your wikia if thats ok with you :) anyway..TTYL CUPCAKES O_O NOM NOM NOM!! <(O3O)> 21:25, June 18, 2012 (UTC) AWWW YEAH!!! Ok will Do...But Before I Add pages, edit, and Tell peeps...What Kind of things do you want me to add pages about? :) CUPCAKES O_O NOM NOM NOM!! <(O3O)> 21:44, June 18, 2012 (UTC) O.K! Ok! I'll get started right now! I already have something in mind.. Barry the zombie and Misa The Unicorn meet Nyan Cat! xD CUPCAKES O_O NOM NOM NOM!! <(O3O)> 22:12, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Thus, My MATERPIECE IS FINISHED Ellur There Paris...Uhm so far I'm done with part 1 and part 2 of Barry the Zombie and Misa the unicorn meets nyan cat... You should check it out its really nark and super intense! well anyway, TTYL CUPCAKES O_O NOM NOM NOM!! <(O3O)> 21:01, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Admin Yo yo Paris can u make me an admin? XD --Be Happy and Smoothie o3o 23:05, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Of course I'll help with the wiki :D!!! Be Happy and Smoothie o3o 00:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I FOUND AN EPIC PINK AT BACKGROUND :D 03:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC) THANK WOOZ :D 04:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) That's ok ^ - ^ and yeah, but only the founder or admins can do it. It morphs it to fit the size I think.-- 15:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, I'm really stupid XD so yeah, just look it up I guess :3-- 16:11, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I've been goooooood. Did ya see the new AT? With Abraham Lincoln? -- 15:58, July 25, 2012 (UTC)